Easier to Run
by Unknown08
Summary: This is a test chapter. Please Read and Review.


Easier to Run  
  
Author's note: This is a test chapter if you will. It's actually the second chapter of a longer story called "Runaway" that I'm thinking of writing. I'm posting this to see the reviews it receives. If I get a few good ones I'll continue it. If not I'll move on to other projects that I have planned. So please review after you''ve read. Now that's outta the way, the disclaimer. Oh yea, I might use some Japanese terms from time to time. The translation will be in ( ), ok? I'm also gonna try to use the orginal names.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon series or any of it's characters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Easier to Run  
  
Taichi woke in the dead of night just as he had hoped. He climbed out of his, careful not to make a noise for he didn't want anyone to know that he was.  
  
'Leaving. For good.' he thought as grabbed a bag from his closet that he had prepared weeks earlier. He checked the contents to make sure everything he needed and wanted was in there. Seeing that everything was in place, he changed from his night clothes into some pants, a shirt, and a coat.  
  
'Why are you doing this?' one part of his mind asked.  
  
'Why?' Taichi smirked, 'My love is unrequited. People mock and look down upon me for acting the way I do when they have no idea what I feel like. They just think that this is just a cry for attention or it's just a phase and that really pisses me off. To sum it all up, I'm depressed, angry, and a bit hateful. Does that answer your question?' hissed Taichi.  
  
'That seems like normal teenage life to me.' replied the voice.  
  
'Heh. Normal life or not, I'm not changing my mind.' and with that said, Taichi headed to his dresser and opened one of the drawers. He began to fish around for something. Finally he felt a leathery texture. He grabbed his wallet and pulled it out. Taichi then checked inside to make sure the train ticket and his money were in there.  
  
'So,' began that annoying little voice again, 'this is final. You're turning your back on your friends, your family.....Heh,' laughed the voice, 'How did a coward like you obtain the Crest of Courage? How did a weak being like you save two worlds from utter destruction? How-  
  
'SHUT UP!' Taichi mentally shouted. Now his thoughts were filled with rage instead of sorrow, confusion, and the small angry he felt only a few moments ago. 'YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!! THAT WAS THEN AND THIS IS NOW!'  
  
Now the sorrow overtook the rage.  
  
'Back then, I had others to help me. Now I have no one to help. They all think I'm being childish and unreasonable. They have no idea what having your heart broken feels like.'  
  
The sorrow in his mind and heart becoming deeper.  
  
'Also....' thought Taichi sadly, '...she's no longer by my side, helping me find my path, correcting my mistakes, offering support when I need it......Without her, I don't think that I can brave the obstacles that lie ahead of me. She was the reason I was able to face the dangers of the Digital World. I never doubted that we would succeed as long as she was there.'  
  
Once more, tears crept to the corners of his eyes and threatened to spill again. Taichi quickly shut his eyes, forcing the tears back.  
  
'No,' thought Taichi, 'No more. I don't want to feel anything towards her. I won't feel anything for her anymore.' Though in his heart, he knew it was nothing but a hollow, empty lie.  
  
He placed his wallet in his back pocket and grabbed his bag. He opened his door cautiously and began down the hall. As he passed Hikari's room, he stopped and whispered, "Moshi wake arimasen, imoutochan," the sadness evident in his voice, "Gomen nasi." (I have no excuse for myself, little sister. I'm sorry)  
  
His gaze swept over her sleeping face. He just wanted to see her in a peaceful state before he left. To see her before he caused her immense pain. "Sleep well, imoutochan," he said softly, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
As he reached the door of their apartment, he suddenly remembered he forgotten something. He turned around and pulled out a small piece of paper. On it read,  
  
"Good bye, everyone. Thank you for being there for me when I stumbled and fell on my path. I want you to know that I love you and I'm not doing this to hurt you. You've done nothing but care for me and love me. I'm doing this because I need to get away from the pain of my mistake. Please don't worry about me. Thank you for everything."  
  
Yagami Taichi  
  
Taichi placed the paper on the dining room table and made his back to the door. He took one final look at the home he was leaving. Not wanting to linger too long for the fear of changing his mind, Taichi quickly put on his shoes and headed out, carefully closing the door behind him and locking it. The night air was cold and calm. He inhaled deeply and began to make his way to the train station, where his escape awaited him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ok, that's the end of the test chapter. Also that's not the complete chapter. Well thank you for taking a piece out of your time to read this. Please review. Arigatou.

Note: I can't load the right format. I'm very sorry for this error.


End file.
